Taking the fall Only to be caught
by HunterG
Summary: Hermione can't handle Ron being blind so she takes the most dangerous route out, suicide. But does Dumbledore have something that can fix what Hermione's done and save her?
1. Not Hermione

There are two versions of this story. One is a one-shot and this has an alternate ending than the one-shot.

* * *

_'"Little know-it-all she is, no wonder she hasn't got any friends." Ron said in their first year. "Ron is amazing," Lavender said to Hermione in their sixth year.' _Hermione thought quickly. _'If only he weren't so blind…' _With that, Hermione took the tiny blade that she had broken out of a shaving razor and put it to her forearm. She looked up, closed her eyes for a second, and breathed deep. _'Maybe if I died, he'd know.' _ Hermione thought. Then she scoffed as she pushed the tiny blade into her arm and pulled it across her arm like a pen. Then she pulled down her sleeve and walked out of the library.

Behind a bookshelf was Draco. He had been looking for a book when he saw Hermione sitting down with something in her hand. He watched her and saw her cut her arm. _'What the hell is that bloody Mudblood doing?' **(No pun intended but there it is.)**_ He watched as Hermione walked out. Malfoy put down the book and ran after her. When he caught up, he grabbed her arm. "Granger, what were you doing?"

"Malfoy, let go of me before I hex you. What the bloody hell do you mean 'What were you doing?' I was in the library studying."

"No, Granger, I mean this," Malfoy said as he lifted her sleeve revealing scars and a still bleeding cut. Hermione winced as he held her wrist.

"Let go of me, Malfoy. It's none of your business." With that, Hermione pulled her sleeve back down and pulled her arm out of Draco's grasp. _'How could I have been so stupid to do something like that in a library?' _She thought. Hermione walked to Gryffindor common room, bandaged her arm, and went to bed early.

* * *

-The Next Day-

Hermione woke up early and put on her glamour charm. She showered and then ran down to the common room and simply sat by the fire to read. After an hour, Harry and Ron came down and were talking about getting Ginny. They tried _again _to get to the girl's dorm when they slid down the slide.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You know you can't go into the girl's dorms."  
"Shut up, know-it-all, just leave me alone," Ron said coldly. He turned to walk out of the common room.  
Hermione felt her heart wince so she closed her book and walked out of the common room. She ran to the dungeons to and empty room. At least, that's what she thought. In the room, she found the Mirror of Erised. She walked up to it and saw herself in a coffin, with Ron finally noticing her. _'So, this is what I really want?' _Hermione thought. _'I bet I can make it a reality.'_ Tears began to run from Hermione's face. She summoned a paper, pen, and knife next to her and began to write.

_Dear Ron,  
I've been learning that you will never care about me, and I can't really handle that. Ron, I have loved you but you never noticed. I have been living in a world of pain because of you. Ron, when you made the Quidditch team in our sixth year, I helped you by casting a confundus charm on that boy. I try to help you and you called me a know-it-all. I love you, Ron. I'm sorry that I never told you that in person and now it's too late. There will be no turning back. I'm sorry._  
_Hermione Jane Granger_

With that, Hermione took the knife and lifted her sleeve for the last time. She looked up, sighed and then looked back at her arm. She pulled the knife down and watched as the blood flowed to the cut and onto her robes. She put the knife to her wrist and pulled again. She felt the blood begin to flow again. She watched all the blood simply flow out until she passed out.

* * *

-In Class-

"Ron, have you seen Hermione?"

"No, not since the know-it-all told me how we can't get into the girl's dorms."

Draco heard this and stood up. "Potter, I know where your Mudblood friend is. I saw her run through the dungeons this morning. And I currently think she's dead."

"What do you mean dead, Malfoy?" Ron said. He suddenly felt his heart drop. _'Hermione, dead? No, I…didn't get to tell her I loved her.' _Ron thought. _'I should never have made fun of her…'_

"Dead, as in without a pulse." Draco said. He walked out of the room and Ron and Harry followed him to a room in the dungeon. They saw Hermione on the ground covered in blood.

"Hermione…" Harry whispered. Harry's eyes began to fill with tears. He saw the note and saw that it started with "Dear Ron". "Ron, she…left a note for you."

Ron took the note and read it. His eyes began to fill with tears. Ron felt happiness leave him…for a long, long time.

Draco was shaking. He knew about Hermione cutting, but he never said anything. For the first time in his life, Draco felt…guilty. He felt tears come to his eyes and he began to cry because he could have done something to help her. Sure, she was a Mudblood, but Draco had learned something. Mudbloods had feelings too. _'Well, Granger, I guess you're happy now. I could have helped you…but I didn't.' _Draco thought. "I can't believe I knew this before you did. You, her best friends, knew nothing about this…girl. I'm sorry for both of you." Draco said. He decided that he would be civil to them because no matter what, they were still people.

"Draco," Harry said, "why do you care?"

"Because…I could have saved her." Ron looked at him and picked him up by his robes.

"What the bloody hell do you mean you could have saved her?" Ron said angrily.

"Put me down, Weasley." Draco said as he stared blankly at the ground. His blonde hair covered his eyes. Ron lowered Draco to the ground.

"I saw her cutting herself yesterday, if I had told…maybe she would still be here…" Draco said. "Listen, Potter, Weasley, I'm going to compromise. From now on, I will be civil to you both if you are civil to me."

"Very well, Draco." Harry said.

"Harry, I suggest you get McGonagall about Hermione. She…needs to be put to rest." Draco said as tears still ran down his face.

"Right then," Harry said and he ran to Gryffindor tower and found his head of house. Ron was on the floor sobbing so Draco kneeled next to him. "It's alright, mate. She might be gone, but…the best you can do is keep her in your memory."

"You don't understand, Malfoy. I…was in love with her." Ron said. He looked at Hermione's body, stood up and walked to it. He whispered, "Hermione…I'm sorry I drove you to this…I loved you too…"

Harry told his teacher about Hermione's suicide as tears flowed from his eyes. She ran to the dungeon and saw Draco with his head bowed in respect as well as grief in himself. Ron was kneeling next to Hermione's bloody body and crying silently. "Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter, please go to the headmaster's office and the password is Blood Pop. I do believe he can help you to save Miss Granger."

Harry, Ron and Draco looked at each other, turned around, and sprinted out the door to the headmaster's office. They told him the situation and Dumbledore gave them a time-turner. In fact, it was the very time-turner Hermione had used in their third year.

"What's that?" Ron asked.

"Whoa, a time-turner, sir?" Draco asked Dumbledore.

"Indeed, Mr. Malfoy. You, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter will go back approximately 3 hours and save Ms. Granger. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir." They chorused.

* * *

What do you think? Should I continue? -winks- Tell me. 


	2. I love you

**Babygrl258- **Thanks! You are my first reviewer! Thank you, thank you, thank you!

**Hikahi- **Please keep all your snide comments to yourself. I prefer "constructive criticism" than evil/rude comments. If you don't like my story, tough luck and SHUT UP. Thank you.

**Peggz- **Thanks for the review and thus I have continued!

**Remeniscent- **Yes! For the Ron/Hermione Fans! Hehe, lolz. I'm doing this for fun!

**Goddessofhope-** Of course!

**Ria- **Why did you name yourself Ria? Lolz, oh well. Thanks for reviewing even though I asked you to!

**None-** Thanks for reviewing!

**Shakra- **I'm glad you think so!

**Tiffany- **I'm glad you like it! I mean, I'm glad you LOVE it! I'm sooo happy with this!

**Shandi- **Thanks for reviewing!

**xmorena17x- **I glad you like this, however, I didn't see it in your favorites…

**sophie clare- **Of course I'll continue!

**JuggernautSovereign- **You definetly need to shut up. If you don't like my story, tough luck and SHUT UP. Alright, I don't care about the use of the word "Bloody". Okay? Bloody hell, you freaking talk too much that's for sure. As for Draco having mood swings, I don't care and no one but you noticed. Maybe you have some mother fucking disorder when it comes to perfection. Go to a shrink, OCD is a problem. For the teenage drama thing, so what? Who doesn't want to see them with realistic problems. But seriously, WHO FUCKING CARES. Jesus, and for cutting, who cares what you have to say about it? I know it's a problem and I'll admit that I deal with it. No, I don't think it's cool and I don't think it's a trend. I think it's an escape. It's a release of all the bloody tension I have to deal with. Yes, cutting is a need for attention, because it's a cry for help. I know all this but deny it to myself. So, please, don't lower my self-esteem even if it is nonexistent.

**random person you dont know- **Actually, I only write because I like the attention! Hahaha, XD Just playing. But I do like nice comments about my stories.

**Yogirl- **Here's the update!

**Meg- **Er..thanks?

**Samantha- **Of course I will!

**Limegirl62- **I have no idea for the plot. XD

**Hippiegirl459-** Okay, okay, I get the point! Continue. Lolz

**JourneyFanForLife- **Course they'll save her!

**Veelangel-** Thanks for the review! I'm sorry I made you cry but…that means it was good, right?

**xoxoPunkRockRachaelxoxo- **…Why did you do a birthday review? YOU BUG ME! Stop poking me, and for the last time, I'M NOT DEAD. Stupid Rachael…

**AvrilFan23- **Thanks for the review! By the way, AVRIL RULES!

**Horsewisegirl- **I do hope you're joking. I can't tell. If you aren't, DIE!

Wow, 24 reviews! I've never had that many before. Well, on one chapter anyways. Here it goes…

* * *

Harry looped the necklace around the two others and turned it three times. After everything had slowed down again, they walked to the dungeon where Hermione was and found her already unconscious. Then, Draco picked her up. Ron waved his wand and wrapped bandages around the cuts. "Wait, guys, how can we do this? I mean, if we save Hermione now, we won't have found her later, right?" 

Ron looked at him and Draco spoke. "He's right. Here, you carry Hermione and I'll fix this." Ron took Hermione and Draco transfigured a rock to look like Hermione's body. Then, they ran to the headmaster's office.

"Professor Dumbledore," Harry said. "Hermione attempted suicide in the dungeons and you see, you sent us back to save her with the time-turner. I suppose we should give it to you so you can give it to "us" later?"

"That would help very much, Harry. Thank you, as for Ms. Granger, you are going to need to take her to Madam Pomfrey. Go, quickly."

The boys ran quickly to the hospital wing.

"Oh dear, rest her on this bed." Madam Pomfrey said as she grabbed bandages. "Mr. Potter, please put this in Ms. Granger's mouth." She said as she handed him a blood replenishing potion. He nodded and opened the bottle put it down Hermione's throat. Meanwhile, Madam Pomfrey sealed Hermione's wounds. Ron stared at Hermione and simply whispered.

"Hermione, please get better. Please…"

"Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger will not get better by you standing there and staring. Go ask Professor Snape to make another Blood-Replenishing Potion."

Ron nodded and ran to the dungeons. He ran into Snape's office and when he was in, Snape glared at him. "Weasley, how did you enter my office when there are the darkest of magics cast upon it?"

Ron looked at him funny and then shook his head, "Professor, Madam Pomfrey needs a Blood-Replenishing Potion."

"And for what reason?"

Ron shifted his feet nervously, "Hermione tried to commit suicide and we need to help her. She needs to replenish her blood."

Snape looked at Ron funny, _'Granger attempting suicide? This is absurd, Granger has The-boy-Who-Lived and a pureblood for best friends as well as the perfect grades.' _ Snape rolled his eyes and went to get a bottle of already prepared Blood-Replenishing Potion. "Mr. Weasley, take this to the hospital wing now and I will prepare another bottle for your friend. The cauldron will be finished by next week."

Ron nodded and left for the hospital wing and gave Madam Pomfrey the bottle.

* * *

-One Week Later- 

After Hermione's suicide attempt, everyone noticed something that both Slytherins and Gryffindors said was the greatest shame to each of the houses. Draco, Harry, and Ron had begun to hang out as friends and after a few days, Ron and Harry learned that Draco wasn't the worst person on earth. They were talking in the Great Hall when Colin Creevey ran up to them. "Harry, Ron, Dumbledore sent me. Hermione's just woken up." Draco looked at them.

"You guys can go, she'll want to see you both."

"Draco, you're coming with us. You knew before either of us." Harry said.

"No, it's alright, you guys go. I'm going to go to Hogsmeade since everyone else is already there. I'll see if maybe I can find something to give her, or some candy or something."

"Alright," Harry said and the three parted.

* * *

-The Hospital Wing- 

Harry and Ron walked to the foot of Hermione's bed. "Hermione?" Ron said.

Hermione stirred and opened her eyes, "Harry, Ron?" she said.

"Yeah, we're here. How're you feeling?"

"A bit better, I'm sorry I did that to you guys." Hermione sighed.

"No, 'Mione, We're sorry. We should have realized that something was wrong." Ron looked at Harry and gave him a look to ask him to give him a minute with Hermione. Harry left and Ron walked to the side of Hermione's bed and sat next to her.

"Hermione, I am so sorry. I should've…"

"Ron, forget it. Please," Hermione said.

Ron looked into her eyes and saw the pleading within them. "Hermione," he said.

"Yes, Ron?"

"I love you." He said quietly.

"What?"

Ron looked at her. "I love you. I'm sorry about how I acted before. Please, I was so afraid to lose you."

Hermione sat up so she was sitting face to face with Ron. She looked down and Ron slipped his hand over her hand. "I…I love you too, Ron."

Suddenly, Ron kissed her on the lips. Hermione looked surprised but then she kissed him back. After about half a minute, they parted. "I love you, Ron. And I always have."

Ron got up and then he sat down again next to Hermione, except now, he was at the head board on her bed so Hermione could lie down again but now, she was leaning against his body. He held her hand again and looked at her. "Hermione, I'm sorry I put you through all that. I never want to lose you."

* * *

Thanks to all my reviewers. If anyone has an idea for this story, I would appreciate it if you told it to me. I need ideas for the next chapters. 

Also, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


End file.
